Abandon All Hope
by September Wolves
Summary: SLASH ter the outbreak of the virus,Ichigo finds an injured soldier inside the ruined Medical the rate of survival drops rapidly, they need to learn to depend on each other.But what terrible secrets are they keeping from each other?
1. 1 Ichigo

**AN:Hi folks, I've been dying to write one of these fics, and I've had a very good time writing the first chapter, hopefully everyone will enjoy! **

**Pairing: Main GrimmXIchi, there will be LOTS of other pairings! _please include your favorite pairing in your review, mostly yaoi please. and I will include them as much as I can! =)_ the next chapter will probably focus on Kensei and Shuuhei, because that's one of my favs XD. (please recommend another Gin pairing, aside from Aizen...)**

* * *

One

_Three days._

_All it took was three days for all of Tokyo to crumple in front of his eyes. Three days he had been locked in the small lab, living off of dry crackers and bottled water. He still couldn't believe the truth but somewhere deep down a part of him had fallen, accepted that the world's end was not far…_

The steady taping of water falling against the tiled floor woke Ichigo from his light uneasy sleep. His eyes fluttered open and took in the small messy room. There was a busted pipe overhead; the constant dripping had come from there. He glanced at the stash of water bottles next to him and felt bitter panic rise. He was all alone and the water supply was running low. Forcing his aching body to move, Ichigo crawled to the far side of the room and took one of the large glass bottles for containing chemicals and put it under the busted pipe. He needed the water.

The room was silent but for the steady dripping of water. His heart thumped along with the beat and he had to remind himself out loud that he was still alive, still breathing and that was something to be grateful for.

His memory was hazy but he still remembered that ordinary morning when he got onto the subway and happily made his way into the research center. He had greeted the security guards at the front cheerfully and gone up to his lab and sealed himself in. then the first quake struck. The lights flickered on and off and in the distance, he heard the loud warning beeping of a breached lab. Then the sounds began.

Moans and cries of pain floated over the thick steel doors. What was more disturbing was that he had heard the sound of crunching, as if something was feeding. He thought he had let his imagination run wild because of the pain and delirium. But when the first of those mutated things busted through the steel doors, he knew it was not his imagination. Something had leaked out of the labs, something horrible.

After what seemed like ages of staring at the crumpled form on the ground, Ichigo drew himself out of his memory with some difficulty. He had to get out of here. The dead corpse was starting to rot and the room was filled with the scent of decay. He knew what ever virus that had infected the man would probably pass on to him if he stayed.

And so on the fourth day, Ichigo Kurosaki decided to make his move. There was a sturdy duffel bag in the cabinet and Ichigo pulled it out, stuffing all the drugs, bandages and medicine he could find in his small lab. The supplies were very useful but were all in small doses. After making sure the rest of the crackers were stuffed inside, he stood up and pried a jagged metal pipe off the crumpling wall. Double checking once more, he stood and made his way to the melded doors. There was a small space where he could crawl out. He bent down, squeezed the duffel through first before crawling out himself. The hallway was eerily empty. A light still flickered overhead as he made his way cautiously toward the end of the hall where the elevator sat. The button refused to light up when he jabbed at it and he had to give up that plan. There was a set of emergency stairs at the other end of the fifth floor. He cursed under his breath and readied the pipe as he made his way cautiously over the broken glass and debris. Ichigo flinched when he saw the blood. Crimson soaked the ground and walls of the room. The bullet proof glass was shattered and the thick trail led to the exit door. He took a deep breath and moved toward it. There was no other way to reach the stairs.

The door was kicked open and Ichigo flinched without thinking but nothing attacked him. There was a mangled corpse lying to the side, blood congealing under its head. He stepped past quickly and moved toward another door. He used his ID card to get in and froze. There were four bodies on the ground; he recognized them as his coworkers. He had greeted them that morning not long ago. He fought back the urge to cry as he edged closer. Their eyes were glassy and vacant, one man's neck torn to shreds. Ichigo closed his eyes, muttered a prayer and pushed his way out of the room.

Luckily, he didn't encounter any monsters on the way down to the first floor but the piece of ceiling blocking the door out was a bit of trouble. Ichigo squeezed out and took a few deep breaths. His long white lab coat was dirty and ripped in some places but he didn't care. The medical center was in shadows. Even if it was daytime, dark heavy clouds had settled over Tokyo's skies, leaving the world in a blotchy dark yellow color. He stepped out into the lobby cautiously, eyes flickering to the dark corners.

There were several bodies in dark unfamiliar uniforms lying on the ground. A flashlight flickered on and off near one of the men. Ichigo moved for a closer look. The body was slumped against a corner, his fingers loosely wrapped around a gun. The dark headgear hid the man's face so thankfully Ichigo didn't have to see the dead eyes.

He reached out with trembling fingers toward the flashlight and froze when he saw the dark creature crouched not five feet from where he was. The creature dove for him and Ichigo reached for the pipe at the same time. There was a sickening crack of metal slicing through flesh as he impaled the thing by the throat and flung it aside, his body trembling and adrenaline rushing through him. The thing twitched a few times before going still and he let out a deep breath before reaching for the flashlight again.

The hand came out of nowhere and seized his wrist with frightening strength. He fought down the urge to scream and saw the 'corpse' had just moved. The barrel of the gun pressed coldly against his temple as exhausted blue eyes met his wide amber ones. For a second, shock flickered on the man's face, and then his arm went limp, the gun clattering to the ground.

"Tell me you're not one of them…" the voice was slightly rough and husky as if he was in pain. Ichigo felt his heart lurch with joy upon finding another human being that wasn't infected.

"I'm not! Are you hurt? What's happening?" he reached out to the man and took off the helmet, revealing a head of shocking blue hair. It made Ichigo feel lighter upon seeing another color. He was sick of seeing red and brown everywhere he went. The man's breathing was rough and uneven, his face pale.

"We should get out of here…" Ichigo looked around at the shadows and felt unease wash upon him. The man grunted lightly but didn't move. Ichigo took a deep breath and helped him to his feet. The man sagged against him, leaning all his weight onto his shoulder. They shuffled across the hall and into a small waiting room with a flickering light. It was empty. Ichigo heaved a sigh of relief as he locked the door behind him.

The man had sagged onto the floor by the time he turned around, the wall behind him soaked with blood. Ichigo sucked in a breath, trying to stop the panic rising in his chest. He moved over to him and gently eased him onto a table. The thick black uniform vest was torn in the back. Ichigo gently slapped the man awake.

"Where are you hurt besides your back?" he asked in concern. It wasn't appropriate to just strip the man without asking. Bright blue eyes focused on him briefly before closing again. Then after a long moment of silence he spoke.

"Left arm…" Ichigo nodded and started to work on untying the thick leather vest. It was bullet proof but apparently not good enough. The letters 'VCU' were painted in dark blue over the uniform. Ichigo sucked in a breath when he saw the wound.

The man was fairly muscular and the gaping slash running from his left shoulder blade to his right hip was a sight to behold. Apparently whatever had done the deed cut clean through the vest armor. He reached into his pant pocket and withdrew a small sewing kit. It was embarrassing to admit Ichigo liked cross stitching in his free time but he was more than grateful for the needle and thread now.

"Bite onto this, I'm going to sew your wound up." He stuffed a piece of the man's sleeve into his mouth and opened a drawer in the table. The waiting rooms always had lighters for the smokers and he took the plastic lighter. The wound bubbled and hissed as he poured the medicine onto his back and after rubbing alcohol pads over his fingers, he started stitching up the wound. His stitches were small and neat so it took a long time. The man apparently had a high pain tolerance because he hadn't made a sound.

When Ichigo finally sat back for a break he noticed the man had passed out. So much for high pain tolerance. He wrapped the wound as much as he could but tried not to waste too much bandages. After securing the gauze around the man's left arm, he stood up and took the gun with the flashlight. He closed the door tightly after him and made his way out into the hall.

Silently, he searched through the stuff from the dead bodies and took what he needed. He had found a number of guns and bullet rounds, two walkie-talkies and a cell phone but the cell phone proved to be useless because there was no signal. He took a couple of vests too, to keep warm at night.

He hurried toward the waiting room and froze when he heard the sound of a gun loading before he set eyes on the man. Ichigo held up his free hand and gestured that he was unarmed. The weight of the gun he had taken from the man sat in his lab pocket. The blue haired man was propped up against one of the leather armchairs, his face still a pasty white. The man relaxed when Ichigo slipped inside and locked the door.

"Are they all dead…?" it took a moment to realize that the man had been talking to him. Ichigo nodded slowly and was about to say how sorry he was when the man let out a harsh laugh.

"Stupid fuckers, they all got what they deserved…" he paused and gave Ichigo a dark scowl. "You have any water?"

The researcher silently pulled out a bottle of water and handed it to the man. The last bottle of clean unopened water had been used to clean out the deep wound on the man's left arm. Ichigo offered the man a pack of crackers and sat down next to him. The silence in the room was only punctured by the harsh breathing from the man next to him.

"What's your name?" Ichigo finally asked and turned to the blue haired man next to him. There was a sarcastic snort.

"You aren't gonna live long enough to get to know me anyway, so why bother?" he replied Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Well my name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm a researcher on Floor Five, which is basically Sector Five. If you don't tell me your name I'll just call you…blueberry." He eyed the shocking blue hair.

"Grimmjow, the name's Grimmjow, you fucker…" he growled and closed his eyes, leaning back and hissing at the pain. After a while of silence, Grimmjow's breath evened out and Ichigo watched his sleeping face. He hadn't noticed before but the man was extremely handsome. He sighed and dragged a vest over, pulling it over his legs.

At least he wasn't alone anymore, even if his companion was a trigger-happy idiot.

* * *

**How is it? Review! =)**


	2. 2 Kensei

**AN; I updates! hehe...*pats me on the back* me proud!  
**

**Pairing: This chapter is KenXShuu =)**

* * *

**Two **

_Tokyo Central Police Station: three days previous_

Kensei slammed the phone down and growled in annoyance. It was the third \emergency call since he had taken a short trip to the restroom. All around him, phones and pagers thrummed loudly. Men talked heatedly over the police hotline, trying to help with whatever they required. It wasn't that kensei's team refused to go to their doors; it was just that they had run out of officers and police cars. They were in a state of panic because of the small earthquake that had shaken all of central Tokyo just a few hours ago. The quakes had subsided but the damage had been done, cars turned over, buildings damaged, roads cracked, citizens in trouble. All the rescue workers were on their way but apparently, it wasn't enough.

He lit a cigarette to calm his jittery nerves and carded a hand through messy short silver locks. The cell phone in his left pocket buzzed for attention and Kensei growled out a curse as he flipped the phone open without checking the caller ID. The shaky voice that passed through the speaker made his jaw go limp, the half-smoked cigarette falling onto the floor.

"Kensei-san…it's me, Shuuhei." There was a loud sniff from the other side of the phone and Kensei could barely hear over the sound of blood pounding in his ears. "there's something wrong in the neighborhood…I saw the old lady across the street bite the mailman just now…could you please come over here?"

As if he were in a trance, Kensei agreed and shut the phone with a click. For a few moments he just stood there, eyes vacant. He hadn't gone over to Minako's house in ages. His divorced wife was not one to welcome her old ex-husband but Kensei had never disliked her younger brother Shuuhei and now he was going over to that damned place all over again. He cursed and threw his leather jacket on before securing the standard weapons to his belt and a walkie-talkie. After hesitating a bit, he took another few rounds of ammunition and another gun from the utility case. That proved to be the best choice he made that day.

The drive to Minako's house took longer than expected. The traffic lights didn't seem to work properly, the roads were cracked in places and Kensei lost his patience after the fourth red light and switched on the police siren. It was one of the perks of being a cop. He grinned as the car shot forward.

Shuuhei's old motorcycle was parked outside the silent house. He felt his heart lurch at the sight. On a sunny afternoon not long ago, he had sat under the searing sun as he and Shuuhei fixed the old thing. It was noisy and old, not to mention harmful to the environment but Shuuhei loved the old thing like no other. The sound of a curious rumbling pulled Kensei out of his thoughts and he glanced around. There was a considerable amount of blood splattered on the cracked pavement of the house opposite Shuuhei's and Kensei saw a brief flicker of someone standing by the window. He frowned and cocked the gun, slipping out of the car.

Shuuhei opened the door before he could knock, his face pasty white from fright and clutching a fire poker in his hands. His shoulders sagged in relief as he let Kensei in and before the man could say a word, the boy rushed at him. Kensei gently cradled his shaking form as Shuuhei fisted his shirt, hiding his face in Kensei's chest.

"They're all dead…" he suddenly grabbed Kensei's face and glared at him through bloodshot eyes. The man's mouth dropped open with a click but he didn't say anything. Shuuhei closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "I bashed his head open with a fire poker…he tried to bite me, god damn it!" he dropped the metal stick and Kensei took his hands.

"Who did you kill?"

"Nii-chan's husband…"

Kensei sucked in a sharp breath, his face gone white. The messy trail of blood led to the tub in the bathroom. Shuuhei clutched his shirt nervously as Kensei approached the shower curtains. He took a deep breath and jerked the thing aside only to find nothing but murky crimson water. The body was gone. He heard Shuuhei shout behind him and all the years of police combat kicked in as he turned around and loaded a few bullets into the man's brain.

The thing used to be known as Minako's husband fell to the floor with a wet crack, bloody limbs twitching and convulsing. Kensei muttered a curse, his hands shaking as he fumbled out a cigarette and lit it. He took a quick glance at Shuuhei, who was leaning against the wall with a vacant look. He wiped a hand over his face and walked over to the boy.

"We gotta go. It's not safe here. Go upstairs and pack some supplies, I'll get some food and first-aid." He gave Shuuhei a brief hug and ruffled his hair. "It's gonna be OK."

The boy nodded and shuffled upstairs, his face betraying nothing. An eerie calm had settled over Kensei as he stuffed supplies and food into the bag he had found by the fireplace. The next hour was spent in silence, both eating a quick snack and getting ready to move out. Kensei suggested going to the police station and Shuuhei nodded without saying anything. They didn't bother locking the door and when Kensei asked if they should write a note to his sister, Shuuhei said no. Minako was on a business trip to the US.

The neighborhood looked oddly vacant as they stepped out of the house and moved toward Kensei's car. The blood on the hood of the police car made Kensei stood and he jerked the boy behind him, readying his gun. The old lady across the street lunged from the other side of the car, a deep odd rumbling growl coming from her throat. Kensei shot her through the head and knocked the limp body off the hood. Shuuhei scrambled into the car after him and locked the doors with a loud sigh of relief.

The drive to the police station was passed in moody heavy silence. Both men were deep in thought and Shuuhei kept glancing out the blood-caked window, his eyes unseeing. Kensei drove the car directly into the station, not bothering to flash his ID at the man behind the desk.

"Boss, we caught another one." A blond police handed Kensei a clipboard as he stepped inside. Shuuhei followed not far behind, his belonging in his arms. Kensei rolled his eyes at the clipboard and sighed.

"All of Tokyo is under siege and all you can do is arrest people for armed robbery?"

"But…but he had an illegal firearm!"

"I'm so impressed." The clipboard was dropped back into the hands of the officer as Kensei pushed his way into the temporary holding cell.

The man charged with arm robbery whistled cheerfully as he rested his feet upon the back of a trembling guy that cowered in front of him. Kensei studied the man with a critical eye. There was an old star running down his face and his hair was shaped into long spikes with bells attached to the end. It was by far the most bizarre style he had ever seen.

"So, why did you rob the store?' Kensei asked, tapping a finger against his temple as he leaned back against the wall, facing the prisoner.

The man snorted and kicked the cowering person under his feet as he stood slowly and made his way over to the bars. Kensei did not flinch as they locked eyes. The man snorted and opened his mouth revealing sharp teeth.

"They're all going to die anyway, so I might as well…" he spoke in a casual rumbling tone. Shuuhei gasped behind Kensei, hands tightening around his bag. The man leaned forward, voice dropping down to a whisper. "They're infected and it's gonna pass on and on until there's not a single goddamn human alive."

"How do you know?" without realizing it, Kensei had leaned close enough for their noses to touch, his eyes hard and glaring. The tall man just laughed and went back to his seat.

"It's all begun…"

Kensei ignored the call and grabbed Shuuhei's hand. "You go back to my office and stay there. You," he grabbed an officer and pointed to the laughing man behind the bars. "…put him with Nnoitra."

Without another word, Kensei moved toward the front desk. Outside, dark clouds gathered silently as the storm drew closer.

* * *

**the next chapter will be? send some positive feedback! =) loves to all~  
**


	3. 3 Ichimaru

**AN: Not so sure about this chapter but I liked writing it! so enjoy and be sure to send a nice message if you appreciate my effort. not getting any money out of this so, review and it will make my day, seriously...=) and if any one could be so lovely as to give me a lesson on medical equipments, I would love it.  
**

**Pairing: This chapter is GinXToshiro. My first time writing this pair...*note to readers: Ichimaru is not the evil villain in this fic so he does not portray anything more than just teasing and joking around. so he might see a bit OOC...to me at least...*  
**

* * *

**Three**

Tokyo hospital, two days previous.

The door to the ER room burst open once again, an injured citizen strapped to the gurney, her swollen belly staking from suppressed pain.

"She's about to give birth, doctor." The nurse handed the short doctor a clipboard and Toshiro scanned the words quickly as he stepped into the room. He didn't have time to change his blood spattered scrubs as the doors swung shut behind him. He flashed a light into her left eye and watched as the pupil contracted weakly. She was loosing too much blood from an open wound on her side.

The other doctor in the room, a slim silver haired man took the clipboard as Toshiro moved to comfort the pregnant woman. He checked her vitals and started cutting the fabric of her blood soaked dress in order to treat the wound in her side. His lips turned down into a grim frown beneath the mouth cover as the sight of the gaping wound met his aqua eyes.

"Deep breaths don't worry about it. You're in safe hands." He called out to the woman. She shook silently as she gulped in a few short breaths of air.

"My…stomach…the baby…hurts…" she gasped. Toshiro tried to shush her and looked up when the other doctor moved to his side.

"Shall we treat the wound first and the baby next?" Gin's voice was still the light teasing tone that grated on Toshiro's nerves like sandpaper. He glared at the other man who was still smiling in the creepy way of his and shook his head.

"The baby first." He said finally and started on the woman's under garments. Her water had broken before she got to the hospital and Toshiro wasn't familiar with child birth. He was a brain surgeon who got sent over just because the doctors in the ER had been in short demands. He swallowed thickly and tried to calm his thumping heart.

"Umm…just push hard…I think…" he glanced over that the other silver haired man. Gin shrugged with a foxy smile but Toshiro couldn't exactly blame him. Gin was an expert at dissection, which was usually on dead bodies, which also meant that he didn't have to sew the body back up and expect it to still be alive. Toshiro longed to smack his head against the wall or just huddle in the corner until the stupid crisis was over.

"Maybe we should cut her open…" Gin suggested lightly, his hands running over the shiny scalpel in the tray of tools lovingly. "Just a mere suggestion, love…" he mumbled quickly when the shorter doctor shot him a death glare.

"OK, deep breaths, nice and slow. It's going to be okay. Open your legs and push when I tell you." Toshiro gently rubbed the swollen belly as the woman gave a soft sob of pain. Blood mixed with other unknown fluids leaked from between her legs and Toshiro had to pause to force down the urge to gag.

Twenty minutes later, he was bent between her legs as Gin pressed her large stomach. The head of the child was visible, or so he thought. The woman's breathing had become shallower and faster, small pained noises leaking from her convulsing throat.

"Come on, one more push…" he looked up just as the woman suddenly gave a violent shudder. Her vitals dropped almost immediately and Toshiro watched as her eyes rolled upward.

Beep…..

"Clear…one more time. On the count of three!"

Beep…..

"Still clear…"

Toshiro sagged against the wall as the machine kept up the relentless flat drone of death. Gin shot him a slightly sympathetic look and was about to drape the white cloth over her face when something inside her stomach moved.

"Hey, Shiro-chan. The kid's not dead yet."

The words had Toshiro jumping up like he had been electrocuted.

"Since she's dead, I'm just gonna cut, ok?" Toshiro nodded and waited tensely as Gin pressed the shiny scalpel against the woman's stomach and let the sharp steel sink into soft flesh. A drop of black oozed out, creating an odd contrast against the pale dead skin. Gin paused and slicked the moisture against his gloved finger, rubbing and smelling it.

"That's odd…" he murmured, still hesitating.

"Doesn't' matter right now, we got to get the child out before it suffocates!'

Upon hearing the words, the taller doctor repressed the odd feeling of discomfort and concentrated on the task of cutting her belly open again. The curious black fluid bubbled out like a fountain as the cut became longer and deeper. Something moved inside the dead woman's stomach and both men leaned in to take a closer look.

Then Toshiro screamed.

Gin moved faster than he could and shoved the shorter doctor away from the operation table as the bloody infant shot out from the woman's body like a bullet. The taller man was knocked onto the floor by the force and disappeared from Toshiro's sight, blocked by the operation table. The sound of Gin's rapid breathing and struggling made Toshiro scramble toward him. There was a metallic clang as Gin's wildly flailing arm knocked over the tool tray.

The bloody infant was attached to the other man's arm and Toshiro heard the sickening crunch of metal meeting bone and the thing fell to the floor, twitching and shrieking. The scalpel embedded in its eye socket spun wildly before it went still, blood slowly pooled around its abnormally large head. Toshiro tried not to look at the jagged shark-like teeth that shouldn't have belonged to an infant at birth.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" the shorter man rushed toward Gin and grabbed his arm, examining the wound. The thing's razor sharp teeth had cut through the scrubs Gin had been wearing.

"I'm alright, Shiro-chan…" Gin snapped off the bloodied latex gloves and allowed the smaller man to pull him up. His usual smile was slightly strained as they rushed out of the operation room and into the shower facilities. Toshiro ripped the other man's scrubs off and started cleaning the blood off his arm but Gin refused his help.

"Go get some rest; I'll meet you in the office, okay? See, it didn't break the skin on my arm. I'm alright." He said in reassurance and ducked down, stealing a small teasing kiss. The smaller doctor blushed scarlet and shoved him. He turned to give Gin one last worried looked before gently shutting the door behind him.

Gin's lips turned down into a grimace as soon as the cute man disappeared and stepped back under the spray of hot water. He took a deep breath and slowly, shakily opened his clinched left fist. There was a two-inch cut where the latex hadn't been strong enough to keep out the mutant infant's teeth. Blood seeped out of the wound and Gin slowly let himself slide to the floor, eyes watching the relentless flow of blood trailing into the sink.

His lips twitched upward again but there was no mirth.

* * *

**review! *shakes fist!* NOW I'M OFF TO GET SOME COOKIES AND MILK...*Shuffles away*  
**


End file.
